saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ino Choyo
» |alo race = |in-game occupation = |affiliation = «Brightscale» |base of operations = |status = Alive |voice actor = |appears in = «Sword Art Online (Kenji)» }} Ino Choyo (井野チョイ), known by the username Ryne (リーン), was one of the original for « », and subsequently became one of the 10,000 trapped within the gane. She was a founding member of a called «Brightscale». In the real world Ino studied business prior to the SAO Incident; something that greatly influenced her time in Sword Art Online, specifically the accumulation of money for herself and her fellow guild members. She confidently held the post of Treasurer. Ino served initially as a background character in the author's work, before becoming a regular supporting charcater. She often made appearances alongside Kusaka, Sojiro and Fujimaru. Appearance Ino is a tall and curvaceous young woman in her mid-twenties with an hourglass figure and light blue-coloured eyes. She sports meticulously styled blond-coloured hair, which is jaw-length.SAOK: Inbetweeners IV Kenji has claimed that she walks and acts like a glamour model and that he wouldn't be surprised if this had been her job in the real world.SAOK: The Moneymaking Crusade Ino has often been described by quite a few people, including Kenji, Yoshiro and Fujimaru, as being very beautiful.SAOK: Inbetweeners II Casual wear Yoshiro and Kusaka were the first combative members of «Brightscale» to adopt casual attire.SAOK: Inbetweeners III Momoko created a casual uniform rather than a strict battle uniform, allowing for the members of «Brightscale» to exhibit their own unique appearance when questing. The uniform she settled on was distinctly Eastern in design and consisted of a black-coloured kimono, white shitagi, black hakama, white ōbi, white tabi, waraji, and a simple armband with the «Brightscale» insignia emblazoned on its surface. In addition, Ino's uniform is slightly modified, with a scarf worn around her neck and tied with a knot.Guild uniform These uniforms were in use by the members of «Brightscale» by the 22nd of December 2022.SAOK: The Twin Sword Conundrum Early equipment Ino's earliest equipment was similar to that of Kenji and Airi, in that she favoured lightweight leather or cloth armour with an emphasis on mobility, rather than protection. Up to and following her joining of «Brightscale» Ino never wore a helmet nor a hat. This gelled well with her early build which was that of draw-in attacks with « s» before dispatching her target in close-quarters with «Martial Arts».Brightscale Roles Felines Hiss Ino's first unique set of armour consisted of five single-slot pieces of gear that comprised her upper-body, arm, waist, leg and foot slots, which was collectively identified by the system as the «Felines Hiss». Whilst it isn't known exactly when she obtained this particular suit, rare drops from « » were used in its creation, which Ino had been farming since December 18th 2022 at the very least. The entire suit was in her possession and worn by her by the time «Brightscale» explored the «Dead Woods Mausoleum».SAOK: Braving the Depths The «Felines Hiss» was skintight and showed off every one of Ino's ample curves, was pitch black in colouration, and sported tufts of fur along the shoulders, wrists and ankles.Felines Hiss appearance It was neither cloth nor leather and was instead created using «Queen Spider Silk»,Felines Hiss materials and was stated by Kusaka to have greater tensile strength than , which lent it a surprising degree of protectiveness and a slew of resistances.Felines Hiss attributes Due to its revealing nature, however, Ino often donned a knee-length cloak that closed at the neck and waist by way of a metallic clasp. Personality Ino was patient, in possession of a great attention span, and was experienced at handling children. The twins Momoko and Akiye opened up to her following their trust-breaking meeting with Loki and subsequently introduced her to Kenji sometime between the 8th and 13th of December 2022.SAOK Timeline In was the recommendation of the twins, coupled with her introduction to Kenji, that led Ino to join the pre-«Brightscale» group. Prior to this Ino had been a successful . In the time before joining up with «Brightscale» however she was close with Fujimaru Nakamura, the two having partied together on at least two occasions, and encouraged him to be more assertive in his opinions.SAOK: Inbetweeners IV When Fujimaru joined «Brightscale» Ino would often join his party, claiming that it was just like old times.Intermission: A Matter of Skills and Proficiency Her most defining trait, however, was her tremendous business sense. Fujimaru described Momoko and Akiye's business plan as a stroke of genius, unaware that it had been Ino's idea from the outset.SAOK: Inbetweeners I Ino was the Treasurer of «Brightscale» and spearheaded several ventures on the lower Floors designed to drum-up a customer-base for the twins and bring in money for her guild-mates, whilst offering services for the tourists who wished to experience the sights of but did not possess the means or courage to venture out of the safe-zones themselves without an escort.Ino's business ventures Her primary concern was making money but despite her priorities she was described as a nice person by Fujimaru, who worked closely with her on several occasions before they both joined «Brightscale». She contributed towards the insignia of «Brightscale», which was based on the of the , with Kenji noting this as a sign of her dedication to quality of service. Her desire to make money is so well-known that when she does occasionally claim not to be interested in money, her teammates are often left speechless by her admission. Her business know-how aside, Ino can be somewhat of a tease and is more than capable of manoeuvring others into doing things she wants them to.Brightscale Journal/Ino After joining «Brightscale», she quickly befriended Airi Natsume and liked poking fun over her relationship with Kenji. Ino and Airi quickly established a rapport based on them being the only girls in the guild at the time of Ino's joining who weren't children. Even as they grew close Ino continued to poke fun at Airi and Kenji and even took things to the degree of posting amendments to Kenji's private journals whenever he mentioned his relationship with Airi.Brightscale Journal/Kenji In terms of manipulating others, Ino frequently uses her various charms to coerce her teammates into her various moneymaking schemes. The most frequent guild member to fall prey to this ploy is Sojiro and this boils down to the fact he has a noticeable crush on Ino, of which she is wholly aware.SAOK: New Year Resolutions Ino has been described numerous times as a beautiful young woman, most notably by Kenji, Fujimaru, and Yoshiro. This, unfortunately, has caused some trouble for Ino however. Sword Art Online was a game with a rather one-sided gender demographic -- there were far more male players than there were female. A few small number of male players showed an unhealthy interest in Ino's physical appearance; before joining up with «Brightscale» she actively avoided crowds to avoid being hassled by male players, and when she did venture into public areas she tended to leave quickly. Unlike Airi, who maintained a degree of fashion even if what she wore wasn't the best defensively, Ino was far more practical.SAOK: Unexpected Meetings One of her earlier outfits was quite revealing and attracted a great deal of negative attention. Kusaka actually went orange on one occasion after a physical altercation with two male players who had been hassling Ino. Nicknames Ino tends to give pet names to her close friends. The known nicknames she has developed for people are: *Fujimaru -- "Little Fuji". *Yoshiro & Sojiro -- "Shojiro". History Like Kenji and Kusaka, Ino was a beta tester for «Sword Art Online». She never talked about her experiences in the beta and actually swore Fujimaru to secrecy regarding her beta tester background. Synopsis :Main article -- Sword Art Online (Kenji). Aincard arc Part I: Companionship *SAOK: The Moneymaking Crusade *SAOK: Braving the Depths *SAOK: New Year Resolutions Inbetweeners *SAOK: Inbetweeners I (mentioned) *SAOK: Inbetweeners II (background) *SAOK: Inbetweeners III (mentioned) *SAOK: Inbetweeners IV Intermission *Intermission: A Matter of Skills and Proficiency Part II: Determination Stats Equipment Weapons Armour Accessories Items Skills Ino's primary role is not combative in nature but rather linked to her real life business sense and moneymaking schemes, whilst her secondary role is ranged DPS and crowd-control. She is comfortable both as a solo player and in a group with other players and has enough knowledge to know when to attack and when to hold back. Her initial Skill Slot, «Throwing Blade», deals little in terms of actual damage, but allows her to distract targets or cause a piercing DoT effect to her targets with casual ease and frequent success. Ino's second Skill Slot, «Martial Arts», was her primary means of damage during her time as a solo player prior to joining «Brightscale», but became secondary following her acquisition of a «Chakram» on the 2nd Floor.Brightscale Teams The «Chakram» completely changed the frequency of Ino's damage. The increased attack, coupled with the ease of striking a targets weak point, resulted in a high number of critical hits. Despite the increased damage she still lagged slightly behind Kenji's Strength-focused build even when the latter was forced to rely almost exclusively on «Martial Arts» himself on account of his sword breaking in battle. Battle-skills aside Ino is a businesswoman. Her third Skill Slot, «Purchase Negotiation», allows her to buy materials at a price slightly below the standard set and maintained by the system, whilst her fourth Skill Slot, «Sales Negotiation», allows her to sell at a higher rate to NPC vendors. These Skills allowed Ino to stockpile materials for Momoko and Airi early-on and also profit off of generic loot more easily than other players in the early game. Her fifth Skill slot, «Extended Weight Limit», increased the amount of loot she could carry and, in her own words, more loot meant more profit. In addition to her actual in-game Skill layout Ino had a finger on the pulse of Aincrad's market and was constantly alert for new marketing opportunities and cor-making schemes which, according to Kenji, paid off mere days after she joined the guild. This included the acquisition of and stockpiling of seemingly random pieces of loot. Sword Art Online Sword Skills Throwing Blade *«' '» -- a basic one-hit throwing skill. When used with a «Chakram», or similar weapon, the damage was significantly buffed. *«'Impact Shot'» -- a basic one-hit throwing skill that produces a 3-second stun effect with high-probability. Martial Arts *«' '» -- the fastest «Martial Arts» skill which consists of a basic thrust with the user's hand. Supplementary Skills *«'Purchase Negotiation'» -- allows Ino to buy items from NPC vendors at a slightly reduced rate. *«'Sales Negotiation'» -- allows Ino to sell items to NPC vendors with a slight markup. Outside System Skills Author's notes Behind the scenes *Ino's height and weight measurements, including physical appearance, is modelled on Rangiku Matsumoto from Bleach. *Ino, like Fujimaru, had more appearances in the side-story chapters of Part I than the main chapters. Her first actual appearance was a reference point in the SAOK Timeline. Trivia References & notes References Notes Category:Characters Category:Female